


Coffee can be a Ward

by Hobeyhay09



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, first au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobeyhay09/pseuds/Hobeyhay09
Summary: Makoto is your average lowly Barista (Starbucks ofc), And Byakuya was just a classmate. Until one fateful night that changed everything...(Again im kinda stemming from LeoGun here)
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Makoto was walking home after a long shift, 8 hours straight of serving coffee and treats to not the best of people. He was slowly realizing he should've called Hajime or Kyoko to come to get him. It was a pitch-black night and he knew that he was getting closer and closer to the bad part of the city.

He passed the Togami Corporation just as he saw his fellow student walking out for the night.

And just then...Makoto felt pressure against his back.

_----------------------------------------------------------------

*Togami's POV*

Byakuya sighed and gathered his belongings before walking out of his office. He'd been working all day and was honestly bored out of his mind, but he knew he'd end up in class tomorrow being entertained by Naegi and Asahina's antics, he smiled at the thought as he walked outside the building to go to his car.

He turned around when he heard someone say "WE GOT EM'!" of course he was intrigued by this.

But he didn't expect to see what he saw.

It was around 11:00 in a big city, so he expected it to either be A) Some Drunks or Stoners or B) Some random kids playing pokemon go.

Instead, he saw Makoto fainted in the arms of two men in black (HERE COME THE MEN IN BLACK!) at that exact moment he ran across the street without thinking and slugged one of them right in the face.

The other one was able to recognize who Byakuya was and grabbed his friend. They ran away so fast you would believe Sonic possessed them...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
*Makoto POV*

It felt like hours later before he regained his composure.

He was lying down in a bed he didn't recognize in a room that wasn't his own.

He sat up and noticed someone was sleeping in a chair by the door.

Someone he recognized...

"Byakuya?" he said shakily

The blonde opened one of his eyes and responded quietly "Yes?"

"Why am I here...? Why am I in your bed!?" he said quickly before Byakuya fell back asleep

He sighed, "Some 'Hooligans' tried to kidnap you. I noticed when I was leaving work and took action" he said looking slightly less annoyed than usual. At this point, he had both his eyes open and his glasses on his face.

Makoto inhaled before he asked his next question...

"Byakuya....Why did you help me...?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto gets his questions answered...

Byakuya looked a little shocked at the question but quickly regained his composure and said softly, "Well for starters...I consider you a friend" he was obviously nervous as he was messing with his watch's clasp. After he paused for a minute or two, he began to speak again, "I don't have many people to speak to at Hope's Peak. But you've always been considerably nice to me" he chuckled (God I hate that word) and a small amount of blush formed on his face, "And I'd always help out a cute boy in need. I am a gentleman after all."

Makoto blushed slightly and smiled as he said, "Well thank you. I appreciate it"

*Bzz*

Byakuya pulled a phone out of his pocket and shrugged at Makoto.

Makoto patted all his pocket and he checked the bed for his phone.

Nothing...

"I bet they stole it," Byakuya said now leaning against the door frame.

Makoto sighed, "Well. I can't afford a new one right now. So hopefully Hajime or someone has an old one they can sell me"

The taller boy walked out of the room and came back in holding a phone out to Makoto, "Here"

"H-huh!" The other boy said, shocked.

"I don't need my old phones. They'd just go to my assistant. Who...." he shuddered "Doesn't need them"

Makoto took it from his hand and stood on his toes to plant a small kiss on Byakuya's cheek, causing both the boys to blush, "Thank you. Now...Can you take me to work" he said with a smile

I am adding 6 words: 666

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry, everything I write is so short. With school and this odd thing called sleep, I don't have much time to write. But thanks for the support everyone! Bonne Nuit! (Im sorry I take french)


	3. Chapter 3

Makoto was quietly sitting down in the car. 

Byakuya honestly couldn't tell why he was so excited.

"S-so where do you work again?" he said a little less stuffy than usual

Makoto didn't turn to look at Byakuya and just flat out said "The Starbucks on 53rd street".

"Are you okay?" Said Byakuya with a slight hint of concern.

Makoto nodded, "I was just thinking about last night, im still surprised you'd do something like that" he was twisting the phone Byakuya had given him in his hand.

he only sighed and continued driving.

They went on with small talk until Byakuya pulled over and turned to Makoto.

"What. Is. Wrong." he said tapping his finger on the dashboard.

Makoto gestured his arms up and down at Byakuya, "I-its you! Im just a stupid lowly commoner who got into Hope's Peak by pure luck. You're...Byakuya Togami. The Heir to the largest financial conglomerate in the fucking world!" He threw his arms in the air after that last statement.

"So? All you are to me is a classmate im helping. Nothing more or Less." Byakuya said angrily. 

"That's such a lie!" Makoto said finally turning to Byakuya, his face was red with blush or anger- Who's really sure.

Byakuya looked at himself in the Rear-View mirror "I don't look like Kokichi do I?".

This made Makoto laugh, but he was still angry, "Celeste told me you know."

Byakuya raised his eyebrow, "Celestia told you what?"

"About your crush on me!"

Byakuya's face turned pale and he smacked his hand on the horn and placed his head atop the wheel, "SHIT SHIT SHIT"

Makoto's anger turned to sadness as he watched Byakuya breakdown...

He slowly reached his arms around the Taller boy and softly said, "H-hey calm down....It's fine..."

Byakuya looked at Makoto with slight amounts of scorn as he pushed Makotos arms off him and set back to driving...

This wouldn't end up how he thought...


	4. Chapter 4

It was 2 weeks before they even spoke again. The two just sat down next to each other in class and barely spoke a word except when Makoto occasionally asked the other boy for a pencil or to move his chair in.

"Hey Makoto," Byakuya said when he sat down next to Makoto one day.

Makoto raised his eyebrow, "Hi? Uhm..."

Byakuya cut him off, "Im sorry. About...The incident..."

"It's okay..." he said, "It made me happy to hear you liked me back." his face turned red.

Sayaka turned around and smirked, "Hello future love bugs :>" 

Byakuya rolled his eyes and left class at that moment.

Makoto let his eyes follow Byakuya, but he realized why he left so fast.

Toko had walked in.

Komaru, Makoto's younger sister, had been crushing on Toko, but of course, Toko was in love with Byakuya. Who was apparently in love with Makoto. So basically. Komaru should marry Toko and Makoto should marry Byakuya. So Toko can't marry her supposed brother-in-law.

"HEY TOKO!!" Sayaka yelled.

"W-what...! D-Do you find me so repulvs-" she said before being cut off by the teacher's voice starting to begin the lesson.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Makoto was back at work when he heard the bell ring alerting him that someone had come in and he rushed to the counter to serve them.

"Hi, Welcome to Starbucks how may I-" he looked up and saw Byakuya's face looking at him.

"I'll take whatever you think is best," the taller boy said.

Makoto nodded and rung him up.

A few minutes later he called out "BYAKUYA?" and the taller boy walked calmly up to collect his drink. He tasted it right there and his eyes lit up, "Wow...This is amazing Makoto!" he said before quickly covering his mouth.

Makoto laughed before saying...."Byakuya...Wanna go on a date with me?"


End file.
